


That's the Spirit!

by Maxille



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Intoxication, M/M, Soda's Identity Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxille/pseuds/Maxille
Summary: Not one day into the New Year and Kazuichi were already having a shocker. The minute the New Year began, his year, his life even, was shot to pieces. On top of that, his parents were forcing him to move out. Kazuichi’s life is breaking apart, and the moment it seems that it’ll never get put together again, they appear.





	That's the Spirit!

_10!_

_9!_

Kazuichi began to sweat from both his intense sprint and the body heat being omitted from the many people around him as he bolted through the immense crowd.

_8!_

_7!_

Do you ever feel as if you are dreaming? Like nothing seems real? That’s what Kazuichi felt like right now. It felt like time had been slowed down. But that was irrelevant right now. He had to find him.

_6!_

_5!_

_4!_

Kazuichi had finally laid eyes on him. His tipsiness had blurred his vision momentarily, but soon enough he could...

_3!_

See...

_2!_

Everything...

_1!_

Clear... _ly..._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Kazuichi froze the minute that phrase was shouted. He expected to hear the crowds cheering and screaming, but he couldn’t. His feet were bound to the grass. His breath had hitched. His mouth was agape. His jaw was hanging. Usually, at this point, the normal Kazuichi would’ve made a joke out of this situation. He probably would’ve said something like ‘Well, isn’t that a crappy way to start the new year!’ But he couldn’t. Even if he could, he didn’t want to. 12:00 AM, 1st of January 2019, and Kazuichi were already having the worst year of his life.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kazuichi’s soul had returned to his body. His knees gave out, and he crumpled to the floor. He wanted to bellow and scream, which any normal person would reasonably do at this point. But he couldn’t do that. Not right now, at least. He just weakly kneeled on the ground for a few minutes, before shakily getting to his feet, beginning to shuffle through the bodies of people, this time heading towards the exit of the function.

It was dark. As if someone had thrown a bottle of ink into the sky. The only guiding light was the small crescent moon in the sky. Kazuichi just wanted to get home, have a shower, and sleep off his pain, hoping and praying that it was all a dream. No, a nightmare. Kazuichi was so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice the individual he was about to walk into.

Kazuichi snapped back to life once he heard a small shriek. He stopped in his tracks and glanced up. He saw a young girl, around his age, wearing layers of coats, bright pink leggings, and a pastel pink beanie. The girl began to apologize once she recovered from her shock. Kazuichi was too out of it to apologise. Kazuichi awakened when the girl widened her eyes.

“Souda-kun?” she questioned. Kazuichi wasn’t able to identify the girl straight away thanks to his half-drunken, half-depressed state.

“I’m sorry... do we know each other?” he muttered, still having an all-out battle with his emotions. The girl let out a small chuckle.

“Ah, you must be pretty out of it, eh, Souda-kun! I guess I can’t blame ya! It’s me, Mioda!” she beamed, grinning. Kazuichi felt like an idiot the minute she revealed her name to him. The two were in the same class, but they hadn’t talked much. All he really knew about her was how upbeat she was, and about her love for music.

“Oh... sorry.” He mumbled, wanting nothing more than to get home and sleep. Mioda looked at him, visibly concerned.

“What’s this? Is Souda-kun okay?” she questioned. He shakes his head. He’s quite the opposite of okay at the moment and combined with his raging headache and sleepiness he, was not in the mood to discuss it. “Wanna talk about it?” Mioda asks. Kazuichi was begging himself to say no. ‘If you say no, you can go to sleep! Don’t you dare say- ‘

“Yeah, that’d be nice, actually...” he whispered. He mentally questioned why he accepted the offer. The only thing going through his mind was his soft bed, and how good it would feel to sleep...

...but now he was begin dragged off to a nearby park bench by Mioda. The two sat next to each other, staying silent for a while. Mioda was the first to speak up.

“So, what’s wrong?” she asked. Kazuichi couldn't bring himself to say it, even if he knew it. So, he continued to sit in silence. Mioda frowned at him.  
“Okay, Ibuki will start then!” she says with a giggle. However, the smile she bore was soon wiped off her face. Tapping her fingers on her thighs, she sighed softly.  
“Sooo... y’know how people do that silly old New Year’s kiss thing?” she asked. Kazuichi nodded.  
“Well, I wanted to do that with... someone. So, Ibuki went on an expedition to find them!” Kazuichi was baffled. Mioda was obviously upset. How was she able to stay somewhat happy and upbeat despite being oppressed?

“Time was ticking! It really felt like one of those action movies! I managed to find her just in time! But then...” Mioda paused. Kazuichi could see a small tear in her eye as she tapped the pavement rhythmically with her feet.

“Hey, Souda-kun... do ya ever get that feeling? Like, you feel like you’re dreaming? Like everything isn't real?” she asks. Kazuichi nodded his head yes. “I assume... you can guess what happened next. Well, isn’t that a crappy way to start the new year... heh...” she laughed at herself. Kazuichi felt bad for the girl, and himself for that matter, as the exact same thing had happened to him.

“Well, if we’re being honest, the exact same thing happened to me. I've been crushing on this guy for a really long time, and...” Mioda was giggling to herself as Kazuichi spoke. He glanced at her grumpily. “What’s so funny?” he grumbled.

“You sound like a cheesy high-school girl from one of those dumb movies when she thinks she’ll never get the guy! Come on, lighten up a little! It could’ve been worse!” Kazuichi was a little annoyed by her optimism, especially at a time like this. He just stared at her with a blank look on his face. She began to laugh again.  
“You know how those movies always end! The girl always ends up with the guy! That’s what'll happen to you! Ibuki is positively sure about it!” she said happily. Kazuichi was shocked talking to Mioda. He had never met someone this enthusiastic before.

“Tch. W-Whatever...” Kazuichi’s cheeks went a light pink. Mioda chuckled again.

“Anywhoooo! I bet Souda-kun is sleepy, so Ibuki will let you go! Seeya later!” the girl beamed, getting off the bench seat and beginning to walk away.  
“Hey, M-Mioda-san,” Kazuichi called. Mioda turned around and tilted her head.  
“Uh... happy new year,” he said quietly. Mioda smiled a smile that almost lit up the night.  
“To you too, Souda-kun!” she said, before turning around and continuing to walk away. Kazuichi just sat on the bench for a short while. Every now and then, people would stroll by, most of them by themselves, but the occasional couple would walk by too. Kazuichi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists every time he heard the lovey-dovey talk from those wandering by. It was around 1:30 by the time Kazuichi had decided to begin his journey homeward. He slowly stood up and started to walk. His vision was cut short by his drowsy eyes, but after half an hour, he had arrived home.

He reeked of sweat and alcohol, so a shower was pretty much necessary, even though he wanted nothing more than to get to sleep. Reluctantly, he dragged himself into the bathroom, took out his pink contact lenses, stripped down, and got in. Once he’d turned the water on, he released the small braid in his hair, so it hung naturally with the rest. The shower walls were quick to fog up due to the steam emitting from the hot water. Kazuichi felt like a child again as he dragged his finger across the fog, drawing stars and hearts and cars. Kazuichi watched as the pink hair coloring washed out of his hair, reminding him of how much he hated himself.

Of course, he didn’t like lying about himself. He didn’t fancy the pain of sharpening his teeth every other week. But he felt like it was necessary to please society nowadays. Does being the most popular boy in his school make up for the pain? Probably not. But he tells himself that it does.

Once he’d filled up the wall to his left with pictures and words, he turned to the other. With all the thoughts moving through his head, he felt nothing more fitting then to illustrate his feelings on the empty wall. He painted himself (represented by a basic stick figure), along with another person. They appeared to be holding hands. Above the pair, Kazuichi drew a heart. He stared at the image he’d drawn. His lips curled up into a smile. But soon, the smile began to fade. His eyes began to water. Not from the shower, though.

Tears streamed down his face, his wails filling the empty bathroom. He collapsed to his knees, tears dripping onto his bare thighs. He couldn’t stay up any longer.

With teary eyes, he turned the water off, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a navy-blue towel around his waist. After slowly drying himself, he removed the towel from around his waist and dried his hair with it, before throwing it into the corner of the room, before putting back on his undergarments he’d worn the previous day and getting under his covers.

Usually, when he got into bed, he’d cry himself to sleep, because that’s how sad he was. But tonight, he was too tired to do so. He found himself quickly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

Kazuichi awoke to a distant ringing noise. He felt like shit, so he didn’t want to get up and deal with it. He’d only gotten a terrible four hours of sleep that night, so he was not in the headspace to wake up. He was able to ignore the noise for a few minutes.

“Ah, for fuck's sake!” he yelled, the noise driving him to insanity. He practically rolled out of his bed, reaching to the bedside table to grab the thick-rimmed glasses that he hated with a passion. He lazily walked over to the origin of the sound, the bathroom. He walked in and saw his jumpsuit on the ground, the pocket vibrating. He reached down to pick it up, pulling his phone out and turning off the alarm set for 7:00 am. He reached his arms out while letting out a yawn, before exiting the bathroom to head back to bed. Unfortunately, he ran into his mother in the hallway.

“Oh! Morning, Kazuichi! Happy New Year! Nice to see you’re wearing your glasses for a change!” she said to him. Kazuichi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever...” the woman gave him a concerned look, before grabbing his wrist.

“Your father and I need to talk to you, okay? Get changed and meet us in the kitchen in 5.” She told him. At first, Kazuichi was curious about what his parents had to say. But after a few seconds, he didn’t care. He just wanted to go back to bed. So that’s what he did. Due to his drowsiness, he was easily able to slip back to sleep.

* * *

 

**“Kazuichi Souda!”**

Kazuichi jolted awake at the sudden sound. His eyes landed on his mother and father, both fuming. Kazuichi could only assume their anger was from him not attending their talk.

“This is what we wanted to discuss! Your father and I have to do everything around here!” Kazuichi flinched at the woman’s loud tone but had no other reactions.

“Alright, we’ve given you enough chances, young man. Today, you’ll move into your college dorm.” His father said. Kazuichi felt his jaw drop.

“Wha...What?”

After that was said, Kazuichi completely zoned out. He’d... have to live in his college dorm? Alone? Fending for himself? They couldn't be serious.

“B-But...” he stuttered.  
“No but’s! Your mother and I are tired of being your servants! Now, pack your things, we’re leaving in an hour. Kiss this place goodbye, Kazuichi, because it’ll be a while until you see it again!” and with that, his parents left his bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

What was left behind was a stunned Kazuichi, completely speechless. His parents basically just kicked him out of the house. For wanting to sleep for a bit longer? He glanced over at the radio clock on his bedside table (one which he’d built himself, something he was very modest about), to see that it was already 10 in the morning. He groaned in discomfort.

After reaching the dreadful conclusion that his parents weren’t joking, Kazuichi seized a suitcase from under his bed and started packing his stuff. The more items he grabbed, the less he could believe the situation he was in. Why him? Why had he been subjected to all this torment in the span of one day? His heart had already been crushed that day, now this?

Kazuichi wandered over to the drawer residing beside his bed. He unplugged the alarm clock and placed it neatly in the suitcase. Then, he grabbed the final item he’d be taking. A framed picture of him... and the love of his life. The one he yearned for but could never have. Every time **he** said, ‘best friends,’ every time **he** was with her, Kazuichi’s heart creased a little more.

And what he saw last night had sealed the deal.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was off limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got the idea for this story from a Tumblr writing prompt. I'm going to start working on this. I'm going to try super hard, editing and proofreading and such. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the story.


End file.
